The purpose of the Administrative Core is to provide support for the integrated Program on Lung Cancer Targeted Therapies, whose ultimate goal is to translate genomic events into the therapy of patients with nonsmall cell lung cancer (NSCLC) by discovery, testing, and validating kinase inhibitors as targeted therapies for genomically selected NSCLC . Specifically, the Core Director and Co-Director will provide guidance and oversight to the Projects and shared research Cores and will lead the evaluation of research progress including consultation with an Internal Advisory Committee and an External Advisory Board. The Administrative Core of this Program Project application is to coordinate these interrelated complementary research projects to maximize their scientific synergy and to share the findings with the scientific community. The Core Directors will co-ordinate staff assistance to projects including administrative support to facilitate scientific progress including meeting arrangements, editorial services for manuscript preparation, and web development services for internal and external communications. The specific aims of the Administrative Core are summarized below. Specific Aim 1: Monitor projects and shared resource cores and to evaluate overall research progress. Specific Aim 2: Foster collaboration and communication among the projects and shared resource cores. Specific Aim 3; Provide fiscal oversight and support for the program. Specific Aim 4: Promote the clinical translation of diagnostic and therapeutic discoveries from the program.